celestifandomcom-20200215-history
Oswald
Oswald is a supporting character in Celesti: The Successor and Celesti: Seven Wonders. Oswald is the oldest known non-dragon character in any story within the Celesti canon. In The Successor he is the steward of Centuri, minding the throne in the absence of the monarchy. After Gabriel is revealed to be alive, Oswald steps down without a fight, becoming an advisor to the king. In Seven Wonders, Oswald's main role is that of a teacher to Misha Cristata and Felix Emeris, although he continues to advise Gabriel on matters most kingly. Earlier years Little is known about Oswald's earlier years, although it is clear that he was well-educated. Oswald became vital in the research of runes and rune energy, in particular developing technology that could inhibit the strength of runes with his good academic friend Vaull-Gruff. At some point he started serving Centuri, and during the events of Celesti: Regression was most likely an important member of Desmond's advisors and later connected to Chiron. Sometime after the death of Chiron and the start of Successor, Oswald became the leading authority in Centuri, minding the throne, although ever hopeful that one day the monarchy would be restored. Later years After Gabriel returns to the kingdom of Centuri Oswald steps down from his role as steward quickly, having no desire to attempt to deny the true king of his right. Oswald's belief that Gabriel was the true son of Byron suggests that he knew Byron as well, as well as Mercy Troubadour. In The Successor, Oswald accompanies the group for various parts of the story, usually when someone with great knowledge is required. For example, he visits the Pillar of Eden with the group in order to explain some of its mysteries to them, and he is present during the final battle as a strategist. It is revealed in The Successor that Oswald had two children who died during wars, possibly against the Avarian Empire. In Seven Wonders, Oswald is a semi-regular party member, now 180 years of age and still going strong, teaching many of the characters important life lessons. Personality Oswald is a kindly stallion with a sharp mind. He is depicted as being the oldest and wisest character in the Celesti universe. His knowledge is seen as being on-par with that of Vaull-Gruff, who was his good friend and contemporary academic. He has great respect of Equisarian blood and could therefore be seen as being a Centurian Nationalist: he has great affection for Sierra Vanille, King Gabriel, the strength of the monarchy and the power of its army under Leosuke Zodian and Teddie Zodian. He also seems to care about Hunter, although this could be because it is hinted that he knew Quince Emeris. It is also suggested that he cares for Faelana Haeleon, although, similarly, this could be because she is a relative of Vaull-Gruff. Despite his great fondness of Vaull-Gruff, Oswald appears to dislike The Dog Lands and, in some instances, the Luparians as a breed, viewing their country as being too hot, too liberal and too dirty. In Seven Wonders, it is revealed that he has a close relationship with Misha and Felix, serving as their teacher at Atreus academy. Oswald tends to be a relaxed and stoic scholar who spends a lot of time contemplating things. However, he is also capable of being angered immensely, as seen in Seven Wonders when he disagrees profusely with Tide Soldane over issues of rune crest legislation. Oswald appears to be believe that his opinion is the right one, although it has yet to be proven that he is ever wrong. Ultimately, Oswald does whatever his king and country ask him to do. He is arguably the most loyal character in the entire story, incapable of swapping sides of changing his alliances. Trivia *Oswald and Vaull-Gruff both fulfil the 'wise old man' trope found in a lot of stories or video games. *Despite being friends, Oswald and Vaull-Gruff never actually meet each other in The Successor. It is revealed later that they were good friends, but Vaull-Gruff dies before Oswald is introduced. In many ways, Oswald is the spiritual successor to Vaull-Gruff. *Oswald has a close relationship with Sierra Vanille, introducing her into the story as a potential love match for Gabriel. In extended writings, it is revealed that Oswald is an old friend of the Vanille family and in some examples serves as Sierra's godfather. While it may be assumed that Oswald and Sierra are related by blood somehow, the writers have insisted that this is not the case. *Oswald may have made a cameo appearance in Regression, as one of the old advisors Desmond and Chiron were consulting. Category:Equisarians Category:Male Characters Category:All Pages Category:The Successor Characters Category:Seven Wonders Characters